


被逻辑缠绕的苦痛

by AliasIuris



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 这篇是我两年前头脑风暴的作品，也是我申请中分人事的第一篇正式作品，主义是反家暴，比较惋惜的是站内并没有多少人与我有共鸣，但文的辩论里还是出现了有关于家暴的讨论，这一点比较令我欣慰。从开始写到写完历经三小时，一位女性的自我挣扎与救赎。2000J的作用在于COPY人类，明白这点就好。祝全天下的女性。
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. D级人员艰难求生路

她的丈夫死了。

血迹还未干涸，黏稠的血渍渗入地板，以往切菜而熟练使用的菜刀此刻起了最不能使用的途径。

回到家，就看到她的丈夫绷起的脸，青筋衬着他的脸更显愤怒，他咬牙切齿，仿佛一头被侵犯了领地的雄狮。

“今早上菜市口那个跟你搭话的男人是谁？”

那个搭话的男人是囡囡的老师，那天起早买早点主动认出了她，和她说一下囡囡的学习。

她没有解释，这种情况已经发生过很多次，小卖部的老板，布料店的伙计，甚至是一起上班的同事，丈夫他都有怀疑，无论她怎么解释，丈夫总是先揍一顿了事，随后的日子周而复反，反而复周。

很快丈夫的拳脚如同雨滴一般撒落在她的身躯上，泛出一圈又一圈的青紫色涟漪，烙印在尚未恢复肉色的肌肤上，从里面渗出血丝。

已经过去很久了，男人的拳头却好像还是没有停下的意思，反而越揍越急，两个小时后，夕阳西下，院子里的布谷随着邻居间的炊烟渺渺升起，她躺在地上，生气的男声震耳欲聋：

“还躺着干嘛！快去做饭！”

她起身，这是很多次重复里的一环，她要去厨房做他最喜欢吃的菜，并倒上一杯散装的小麦酒，他喝这酒时总会咂咂嘴，腿如同筛子一样的上下颤动。

她去了厨房，回到客厅，手上已然攥着平时那把用来剁排骨的菜刀——钝刃，刀锋不是很尖利，因为经常劈砍坚硬的肉骨，刀刃上甚至有了几个豁口。

她的脚步很轻，男人甚至还没有发觉她已经走到了他的身后，当她一刀切向男人的脖颈时，那个男人还沉浸在什么时候吃饭的想法中。

一刀并没有完全割断男人的脖子，鲜红沸腾的血像水泵里的陈水一样冒了出来，呲上了天花板，留下一连喷射的血迹。男人震惊地想转回头，却因为头颅与脖子的黏连仅剩一层皮而歪歪斜斜的掉在了胸膛的一边。

她很冷静地一刀又一刀，终于，头颅与脖子完全分离，脖子的断面渗出殷红的血液，在地板上聚集起一小片深红的湖泊。她停下了，深呼一口气，看了看刀，又看了看那之前可以被称之为“丈夫”的肉块。

囡囡还没有回家，她洗干净了之前的脏衣服，穿着沾上血的围裙，给囡囡做了晚饭，炖了她最喜欢的莲藕排骨汤，天色已黑，华灯初上，她决定去自首。

自首后的日子并没有想象中的难熬，相反，她并没有复仇得逞的欣喜，有的只是解脱的无力。

她在狱里一向很安静，唯一的不适是去食堂不能再喝排骨汤，一闻到排骨的味道就想起她那孤单的囡囡。

等待上庭审判的日子里，她安静地如同一个影子，但几乎所有人都感觉，她是平和的。

取听候审，故意杀人罪，她站在被告席上，律师的辩护并不能给她争取任何存活的机会，等到法官判决，她这时一直低下的头抬起来了，看向法庭正中央的法官。

“死刑。”

然后她就得到了这个“实验”的机会，只要能从这里待够一个月，她就能重获自由，甚至能够出去去见她的囡囡。

她身上的橘色制服是她所能接受的最好的衣服，自从嫁给那个男人，她天天起早摸黑，却连一件衣服都买不了，那个男人经常拿着她挣来的钱，去赌，去抽，唯一一个优点，大概是不去嫖——他总是嫌弃“她们”脏。

换衣服时阿丽过来，阿丽在外面时是洗浴城的洗脚妹，是因为债务纠纷被关进来的。养她的老板当初吹得天花乱坠说要和她一起搞笔大生意，结果大生意就和那个老板说出的情话一样不见踪影，不仅如此，阿丽说债务人的名字她看到后就脚软了，那个杀千刀的把所有的债务都转移到了她的名下，而阿丽再也没有看到过那笔钱——大抵是真的跑了吧，又或许是准备改日再战。

阿丽拍她的肩膀“哟，没想到在这儿换衣服，仔细看看你的皮肤还真不错。”

与她同行的那些狱友们着实不少，但奇怪的是有的过几天就消失了，有的则在临近一个月的时候失踪——大概是被这一所所的研究室吞吃了罢。

新的狱友一直在补进，她并没有感到害怕，离一个月的期限越来越近，她在小小的牢房里用指甲刻出一道一道的正字，快了，马上就要到了，等到时间一到，我就可以自由，去见我的孩子。

就在临近一个月还差三天时，她一如既往地起身，去做那些穿白大褂的“研究员”分配给她的工作，这一次的工作是观看一张图片，这并没有什么难的，时间到了，什么都没有发生，她低头看着地板，这是她的习惯，扩音器的声音震颤着她的耳膜“好的，现在你可以离开了。”

她难得地抬头，目光在确认什么东西，终于，在上方玻璃的观察室中，看到了与自己长得相同的脸。

一模一样的脸，除了她身穿的是橘色制服，而她穿的是白大褂。连眉眼都几乎是一个壳子里印出来的。

上方的研究员在记录上写到：

“2000-J的copy基因研究实验体，现已完成观测实验，是否销毁？”


	2. 基金会没有假期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正式申请第二篇，主题是反跟踪。
> 
> 被无端跟踪狂跟踪的女性所能体会到的恐惧。

她有一个跟踪狂。

她并不知道这个跟踪狂是谁，从哪个部门任职，她甚至连跟踪狂的声音、气息、相貌，任何的外貌体征都一概不知。

但她知道跟踪狂无时无刻不在看着自己，她甚至可以想象到跟踪狂眼中黑色的瞳孔映射中的自己。

第一次发现这个跟踪狂是在整理自己的脑实验研究报告，可是报告明显有被翻阅的杂乱痕迹，她心惊胆战地翻开，那份研究报告里塞满了奇怪的便条、书写了奇怪的字迹、还有被咖啡浸泡的气味。

她起初以为那只是自己的记忆力不好，忘了一些关于以前的事情——在这里工作，总要定时服用一些药物，当然，这些都是在医师的允许下。

但很快这种恐惧感便占据了她的全部时间，无论是早上起床后去卫生间，发现洗漱台上多了一副不属于自己的牙刷，刚刚拆封，还有些使用的痕迹，连牙缸里的水还是湿的。还是工作时翻开的工作记录，上面依旧充满了各式的涂鸦，文字被红色笔或者蓝色笔粗暴的圈出勾勒，以及咖啡打湿后留下的水痕无一不在折磨着她。

等到又一天的工作结束，天已经很晚了，她回到了家，打开那瓶部门里心理医生给她的药丸，接了一杯水，药丸混合着水进入食道。

突然被监视的颤栗感如同一整盆冷水倾头浇下，她急忙冲向卫生间的洗漱池勉强压下那奇怪的呕吐感，就在她抬头看向镜中的自己时，她看到长方形的洗漱台上有着两个牙缸，而牙缸里分别有着一支牙刷。

一个是已经用旧的，有些脱毛；另外一个则是刚好的，还未拆封的。

她崩溃到几乎失声，几乎手忙脚乱地把那两份牙刷扔在地上，她并没有关于自己把已经扔了的牙刷拾回或者买了两份牙刷的记忆，出门时应该和垃圾一并扔在了垃圾箱里，但是牙刷还是出现了，有人回来过，并且发现“自己”的牙刷不见了。

等她再次冲到卧室，却惊恐地发现几乎所有的家具或者用品都是双人份，甚至包括厨房水槽里双份没有清洗的餐具。

她是单身，没理由会给自己买双份的家用用具，备用的用具会被细心地放在储存室，用具没有到更换的时候是不会打开的。

这意味着：那个跟踪狂，已经在家里了。

甚至连自己家的钥匙都有了。

她连忙打包行李并报了警，在这之后，她打电话给自己最好的朋友。同事，也是在同一部门任职的李丽。

李丽开门迎接了她。

她嗫嚅着被李丽抱进了怀里，近在咫尺的呼吸声与心跳声让她有些安下了心，她回抱了李丽，李丽轻抚她的背，安慰她“既然这样，这几天就住在这里吧，看你这么冷，我去给你泡杯咖啡。”说完轻轻抽身走向厨房。

这时她的电话却响了起来，她摁下接听键，话筒里传出的是警察那些有些木然的语气：“女士，你的家里并没有任何的入侵痕迹，甚至锁也没有被强行突破的刮痕，我们已经提取了现场指纹，送到检验科进行电脑比对，结果会在三天后出来，到时我们会再给你打电话。”

她接听电话时，眼睛因为不安慌乱而随意在房子的任何一角飘忽，突然，墙角的一点血迹如同一把利刃刺进了她的瞳孔，留下视觉补偿的绿光，那层红色还是新鲜的。

那些血迹直直通向洗漱室，那是一扇虚掩着的门，她不由得走近了些，近到几乎可以闻到从门缝里泄漏出的血腥气。

她透过门缝，看到了门里被喷射满屋的血迹，而离门比较近的地上，有一个贴着医护室标志的袋子。

她听到身后有脚步声，转头李丽握着刀出现在她的身后，她被吓了一大跳，然而这些小小的惊吓跟这几天比起来都不算什么。

她一边忐忑地问：“这是什么肉？闻起来有点腥。”一边把自己的身体往大门的方向靠了靠。

李丽却反常地歪头：“这是老家刚刚送来的猪肉。”

直觉在她的脑中大声叫嚣，这绝对不是猪肉，不是，猪肉的味道没有这样腥，猪肉的后腿没有这般纤细。

脑子里的声音催促着她：快跑，快跑，快跑啊！

她几乎是冲着逃出了李丽的家。

她终究还是暂时借住在基金会，她的工作单位，好在研究机构里有些空余床位，是给那些E级人员暂住的。

好在住在这里后便再也没有跟踪狂的痕迹，她长舒了一口气，等待着三天后的来临，她很确定，跟踪狂应该是自己认识或者常常见面、自己却没有留意过的人，一切都会在指纹被比对出来后真相大白。

就在她在更衣室更换衣服准备回屋休息，时，身后的门悄无声息的打开了。她几乎马上就察觉到了熟悉的、被审视的目光。

伴随着“啪”的声响，随后是火药的味道，一阵钝痛刺入了她的脊髓。

她慢慢回头，用最后的力量抗拒这份被击中的痛感，火药味萦绕在鼻尖，她想回头看看这个一直以来跟踪自己的“凶手”究竟会是谁。

那张脸清晰地映入眼帘，脸颊那里可以看到被溅上了因为自己被击中而迸发出的血迹。

那是一张怎样的脸啊，是自己每次洗漱时都会抬头看见，在水边的倒影间会看到，在玻璃的反光中会窥视到的脸。

那是一张自己的脸。

“基金会没有假期，亲爱的。”

“从来没有。”

手机又响了，那个“她”走向已经躺在血泊里的她，熟练掏出衣服内侧隐兜的手机，摁下接听键。

“喂，你好。”

“你好，女士，提取的你家指纹的比对结果已经出来了，都是女士你自己的指纹，并没有什么入侵者。”

“这样啊，那是我多虑了，麻烦你们了，警察先生。”

“是的，女士你的家是安全的。”

“好的。”

\+ 睡莲计划观测记录 需三级以上人员权限

“关于scp-222项目的基因克隆研究员进行睡莲试剂注射的对照反应。”

“已完成注射试剂的10个实验体中有9个表现出对基金会极高的忠诚性1”

“0215-X617出现排斥反应，”

“剩余8个依次表现出极高的排斥性，不建议基因的提供者研究员到达本实验室，实验体对基因的提供者表现出极高的攻击性，0215-X628袭击了研究员李丽，研究员李丽轻伤，已送往医护室接受治疗。”

“睡莲试剂的实验已失败，试剂已全部销毁。”

“实验体出逃，下落不明。”

\- 关闭记录

Footnotes  
1\. 睡莲试剂，又名“Nymphaea试剂计划”，意在对研究员注射由25%脑脊液以及文冠果果壳提取物、总皂苷构成的忠诚性试剂从而提高研究员对基金会忠诚性的计划。


	3. 一封炼金术师的来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正式申请第三篇，在此之前还有一篇无关被毙【理由竟是不够SCP】
> 
> 全三满10+，中国分部人事申请已就位，想为了自己的人事人物补充一下细节，毕竟发了很多没有一篇跟人事人物有关系就太可怜了【不】
> 
> 标题灵感取自于“来自陌生女人的来信”
> 
> 文章的另一位主角是我原创故事中的人物，因为此章故事中误入歧途所以变成了反派。
> 
> 但在故事里是个好孩子。

他参加了朋友的葬礼。

那天雨下的很大，噼噼啪啪的雨声把人的心情衬的寂静。

来的人并没有多少，大概是因为朋友他平时并不善于交际，总是喜欢泡在实验室的缘故。

他的朋友是炼金术师，是基金会炼金司的成员。

原因据说是因为爆炸波及，那个站点平时派驻的人就很少，因此并没有什么伤亡——除了他的朋友。

他已经很久没有看到朋友的脸了，这次能看见的，也只有捧在怀里的照片而已。

他看着装有他朋友的盒子被放进掘出的长方形洞中，最后一点点被掩埋，直到被埋入七尺之下。

结束时，伯母过来了，他低下头想要说些安慰的话，却发现自己什么都讲不出来——心理病历和医疗报告比辞海还要厚的心理医师竟然说不出任何话。

伯母捧着一个盒子，说这是朋友的东西，嘱咐她要交给他的。而后便走了，岁月的侵蚀给这位女性留下了痕迹，他看着她的背影，肃穆而挺直，他还是敬重她的。

等到他回到自己的办公室，天色已黑，他想起之前伯母交给他的盒子，打开盒子，里面有一封信和一个方方正正的小盒子。

打开盒子，里面是一块不规则的黯淡宝石，朱红色的石面上有着粗糙的印痕。他拿起这块石头掂了掂，不重，大概是一枚心脏的重量。

那一封信引起了他的注意，他这才想起朋友他似乎很久没有给自己写信了，二人在决裂之前也曾同窗过，他们曾拜在同一老师的门下，学习如何掌握炼金术的技术和真理。

他们分道扬镳的原因是恩师想要炼制出真正的贤者之石，他们二人每日在恩师的麾下耳濡目染，自然也被感染了这种无由来的高涨情绪。哲人石，贤者之石，炼金术的终极，几乎所有古代炼金术师的梦想。

他也曾经这样想过，然而他也一直都明白，这只不过是天方夜谭罢了，奇迹的存在便是万人的臆想，诚然，看不见的并不代表不存在，他已经从这场空梦中醒来，并决定要从中抽离。

于是在老师离开的那天，他也离开了，申请调离这个研究区域，重新开始，甚至不再当从属炼金司，跑去另外一个区域当了心理医师。

一开始朋友还会写几封信过来，好言相劝说他的研究出现了困难，希望他能回来——时间随着耐心一样逐渐消磨，久而久之连信也不再有了。

之后听说他的实验室经常突发爆炸，或者涌出什么奇怪的溶液或者流质——朋友也为此失去了一些东西，比如右眼和左腿。听那些同行的研究员所说，就连发生爆炸的前一天，朋友他还在发了疯似的喃喃“要成功了。”

最后送来的就只剩下这封书信。

他想起了他们儿时一同上学的时光，而现在留给他的却只有这几封书信而已，朋友手指的温度似乎还留在信纸上。

他不知怎么，突然想起了他们儿时很喜欢的恶作剧，做法是偷偷走到邻居的门前，敲三下，不重不轻的三下。而后如鸟兽散一样奔逃开，他总是跑的慢一些，朋友抓住他的手带着他快速逃开，身后邻居的骂声和风声一样逐渐变小。

眼眶有点发热，他揉了揉眼睛，搓了搓有些变冷的手，继续看下去。

“敬，启：

我的朋友，修竹，这是我留给你的信，我想他们已经交给你了，这么多日子没见了，我想说的话有很多。你还记得我们曾经一起研究做实验的时光吧， “一种质取悦另一种质，一种质克另一种质，一种质主宰另一种质。”1 这个三一公式是我们一直以来遵循的，你还记得《波易曼德瑞斯之书》2里的隐喻吗？那个给出的启示是亡灵。物质的炼成需要具备三个条件，即原物、催化剂和完物。我的身体之前受了些小伤，所以只能成为催化剂。

这封信也是我经由炼金术铸造出来的催化剂，你手上的那块石头是老师毕生炼金的结果，我的身体就是亡灵。当然我还需要另外一名与我有着共同经历、且身体有着实体部分的人类来完成这件事情，所以我选中了你，修竹，鉴于你已经读到了这里，催化剂的效用已经开始显现了。

我很抱歉，修竹，你应该会明白的，老师的夙愿对我们而言有多重要，我不能看着他们半途而废。我在翻阅老师的笔记中，得知有一个办法，只要这次实验成功，就能炼出真正的·····”

信还没有看完，就飘落到了地上，他警觉地看向周围，不知为何，周围的空气开始下降到肉眼可知的程度，连呼吸间都开始带着潮湿的雾气。

“砰砰砰”

这时，他身后的门，响了三下。

不轻不重的三下。  
Footnotes  
1\. 出自Jack Lindsay 编著的《古罗马的炼金术起源》  
2\. 出自Jack Lindsay 的注解


End file.
